


Whaddaya waiting for

by SKRyu



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22350964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKRyu/pseuds/SKRyu
Summary: 為什麼巴基沒有穿褲子？等等，他為什麼沒有穿內褲——不，他有。天啊，那是丁字褲嗎？那是一條他媽的還有個蝴蝶結的丁字褲嗎？搞什麼鬼？
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Whaddaya waiting for

  
自冬兵因為邪神的惡作劇魔法長出了貓咪的耳朵和尾巴已經過了一個多禮拜了。洛基沒有說什麼時候會變回去就消失了，眾人也拿他沒辦法，只能叫索爾快點把他的弟弟帶回來。  
  
巴基適應還挺良好的，撇開史塔克和威爾森的調侃，以及娜塔莎和旺達總是把他當成什麼小動物似地揉他的耳朵之外——不，他不是不喜歡別人摸他耳朵，說實話還挺舒服的。他喜歡史蒂夫摸摸他的頭和耳朵，他會躺在史蒂夫的腿上，尾巴懶懶地搭在史蒂夫的手臂，愛人大大的手掌包裹住他的耳朵，很暖和，巴基被摸得睏了，喉頭發出舒服的咕嚕聲，在他的腿上小憩。  
  
在一開始的大驚小怪後史蒂夫也習慣了巴基身上多出來的部位，除去他實在無法將眼神從巴基那條不斷晃動的尾巴移開之外。  
  
巴基即使出任務也不會特意把尾巴放進褲子裡，「悶在褲子裡很難受。」他這樣解釋，特意在皮衣和褲子之間留了個空，尾巴從縫隙間探出來，作戰的時後史蒂夫會往他的方向看過去，隱約可以看見一條黑色長條物在空中晃啊晃的。那很可愛。   
  
剛從實驗室出來，史蒂夫走進公共休息室打算叫巴基回家。他的小貓正和娜塔莎窩在沙發上，兩人用俄文討論網路上那些奇奇怪怪的論壇（史蒂夫完全不懂現代人的論壇到底在講什麼鬼）巴基大笑出聲，史蒂夫忍不住走過去看。  
  
娜塔莎抬起了眼，「嗨，Cap，」她晃晃手機，屏幕中是之前史塔克和娜塔莎丟到復仇者群組裡的網站。網站上有不少把復仇者兩兩相湊的文章和圖片，史蒂夫看過幾篇有關他和巴基的文章，天，現在人腦袋實在是太有想像力了，拳交？雙性？BDSM？God，七十年前可沒有這些奇奇怪怪的玩法。但巴基的確穿過女裝——那種過膝的露肩紅裙子，史蒂夫想到那個場景又紅了臉。  
  
屏幕上是一張巴基被新聞現場拍到的動圖，從空中俯視可見他的尾巴蹦直，尾端抽動著，盯著史蒂夫的方向。  
  
「他看美國隊長的樣子像是看見獵物，可愛極了。」下面又附上另外一張不爽貓盯著一隻黃色倉鼠的圖畫。史蒂夫也笑起來，「Well，我覺得我可不像倉鼠。」  
  
「對，還有其他更好笑的。」巴基揉了揉笑得發痠的臉，想到了什麼，又笑起來，「有人寫了史蒂夫狗狗和巴基貓做愛的文章——天啊！我簡直無法想像，那太瘋狂了。」  
  
娜塔莎用俄文說了些什麼，巴基揚起了眉頭，看了史蒂夫好幾眼，笑得極其可疑。史蒂夫對俄文半點不通，滿頭霧水地聽著兩個人的對話。娜塔莎曖昧地眨眨眼，「Okay。你該回家了，小貓咪，你的主人不耐煩了。」  
  
巴基哼哼了聲，親吻娜塔莎的臉頰，「行吧。明天見，Natalia。」  
  
  
  


回到家之後一切如常，洗澡，吃飯，然後兩個人在沙發上看電視——巴基最近特別喜歡看動物頻道，不知道是不是中了法術的關係，也多了些貓咪的習性，他趴在史蒂夫腿上，看著電視上貓咪追小蟲子玩的畫面，垂在沙發邊的尾巴慢慢地晃著。  
  
「咳，所以，」史蒂夫乾咳了聲，試圖吸引巴基的注意，「你今天跟Nat聊了什麼？」  
  
「嗯哼——」巴基頂了頂史蒂夫的手，半命令意味地讓他繼續摸他的頭，直到對方揉得他高興了才懶洋洋地開口：「你會知道的，但不是現在。」  
  
  
／  
  
  
好吧，這可能有點刺激了。  
  
史蒂夫對一切都不知情，巴基在深夜三點多離開他的懷抱，迷濛之中他只聽見他的小貓在他耳邊低聲抱怨弗瑞派了緊急任務，於是他迷迷糊糊地給巴基一個親吻，在愛人離開後又睡去了。  
  
直到起床後晨跑完，他換上作戰服要去神盾報告為止他都沒發現有什麼不對勁。

他走進建築物內，一路上所有特工，包括前來迎接的寇森都笑得特別……燦爛。史蒂夫疑惑地皺起眉頭，「發生了什麼事情嗎，寇森？」對方只是笑瞇瞇地看著他，沒有回應。

隨便吧。史蒂夫奇怪地移開目光，他推開會議室的門，裡頭的復仇者們——不包括巴基——都好端端地坐在裡面，在看見史蒂夫時也都露出了跟外頭的人一樣噁心的笑容——哦，其中不包括弗瑞。  
  
「發生了什麼？巴基呢？」當他提到巴基時克林特就憋不住笑出聲了，史蒂夫被蒙在谷底，有些煩躁地又重複了一次：「巴基在哪裡？」  
  
「放輕鬆點，隊長。巴恩斯在休息室裡，鑒於我們認為現在的他出現在你面前恐怕會……出狀況。」弗瑞頷首，朝著空著的席位揚揚下巴，示意史蒂夫該坐下，還沒等史蒂夫繼續問就先解釋：「你的巴恩斯沒有出任何問題，他很好。好極了。但你得先看看他做了什麼好事情。」  
  
史蒂夫不懂為何弗瑞看起來這麼憤怒。他緊緊蹙著眉頭坐到位置上，弗瑞身後的投影幕開始轉播今天早上被無人機拍下來的畫面。巴基站在高聳的大樓上，從上往下看還是能看到他身後那條尾巴懶散地晃著，兩條修長而偏白的雙腿——什麼，雙腿？  
  
為什麼巴基沒有穿褲子？等等，他為什麼沒有穿內褲——不，他有。天啊，那是丁字褲嗎？那是一條他媽的還有個蝴蝶結的丁字褲嗎？搞什麼鬼？  
  
「搞什麼鬼？」史蒂夫喊出聲，他的臉脹紅了，大半是因為戀人露出的尺度太大。整個會議室裡的人（不包括弗瑞）都爆笑出聲。 

史蒂夫像是被扼住了呼吸似地，整張臉紅得像要熟了。他尷尬的不行，一刻也不想多呆，深深吸了口氣，努力保持穩定，「還有其他事情嗎？」  
  
弗瑞嘆了口氣，知曉留下史蒂夫只會讓會議更加混亂，揮揮手讓人趕緊離開，等到會議結束再讓希爾傳資料給他。史蒂夫也沒有多留，離開之後快步走向公共休息室，他一推開門就看見從沙發緣探出的貓耳，在聽見聲音後抖動了幾下。  
  
巴基回過頭，看見來人後懶洋洋地笑起來，「嘿，Stevie。」  
  
史蒂夫皺著眉頭，「你怎麼不穿褲子就出任務，你知不知道那很危——」他講到一半就被站起來的巴基打斷了，「我和Nat打了個賭，輸的人要穿著這玩意兒一整天，所以，」巴基聳聳肩，毫不害臊地挑起眉，「你不喜歡嗎？」  
  
操。他當然喜歡。史蒂夫屏住呼吸，試圖不要不斷把視線放到他的下體上，「你們打了什麼賭？」  
  
「賭你在我長出貓耳後一周內會不會跟我做愛，」巴基看出史蒂夫迴避的目光，他笑意加深了些，伸手勾住史蒂夫的肩膀，「我以為你會對這種奇怪的玩意兒有興趣，所以我賭會，沒想到你看都不看。」  
  
「我不——巴基，我怕這對你的身體有不好的影響。」史蒂夫沒法反駁，他怎麼不會對這些有興趣？他紅著臉辯解。「是喔？」巴基又湊近了些，他的檔部貼上對方的，史蒂夫半硬的下體讓他渾身發熱。他側過頭親吻愛人的唇角，含糊地說：「不試試看怎麼知道？」  
  
史蒂夫摟住巴基加深了吻，兩個人倒在沙發上，史蒂夫正要脫下巴基身上的皮衣，賈維斯的聲音中斷了他們的動作。「隊長，中士。Sir要我來傳達：想做愛的話滾回家做，不要弄髒休息室的沙發。」   
  
「操你的，史塔克。」巴基比了個中指，他知道史塔克會看見，下一秒就被史蒂夫扛起來，「什——史蒂夫！」  
  
「這樣比較快。」史蒂夫用跑的離開了神盾，也不管巴基不斷掙扎，把人丟到哈雷後座，一路上幾乎是用飆的，比平常還快了十分鐘到家。  
  
一關上門，巴基就直接被壓在門上親吻，史蒂夫吻得又狠又深，像是要把他的舌頭伸進喉嚨似。巴基摟著史蒂夫的脖子，兩條腿很自然地勾住他的腰，尾巴纏上對方的手臂，發出了悶又響的呻吟。  
  
「嗯——史蒂夫……」巴基胡亂地扭動，屁股不斷晃動去摩擦史蒂夫已經勃起的檔部，後者低吟了聲，抱著小貓直直往臥室走去。他們一路吻到床上，路途上巴基已經把自己的作戰皮衣扯開丟到地板，唯獨留下下半身的丁字褲、腿帶和靴子。  
  
太他媽色了。史蒂夫把側邊塞著的槍枝和彈藥丟到床下，拉著那條細細的褲帶，或許是尺碼買小了，皮膚上還有被勒緊的紅痕。他也沒打算脫下那件丁字褲，他彎下身，隔著濡濕的布料又親又舔那根形狀明顯的陰莖。  
  
「Fuck—」巴基大聲呻吟，弓起了腰把自己的陰莖往對方臉上湊。史蒂夫沒打算脫掉那件丁字褲，他吮吸柱身，把布料弄得溼答答的，發出了嘖嘖水聲。一手抓住那根在臉邊不斷搖擺的貓尾，他沒有放過在抓住尾巴時巴基僵硬了一瞬，他看了眼他的小貓，唇舌離開他的性器，轉而含住小貓的尾巴尖兒。  
  
「操！」巴基尖叫出聲，整個人幾乎彈起來，過於敏感且未知的快感順著尾尖竄上脊椎，他癱倒在床上，瞳孔像是貓一樣地縮小變細，又是抗拒又喜歡地搖頭，「你別含尾巴……」  
  
「你不喜歡嗎？」史蒂夫沒有順著愛人的意鬆口，輕輕咬了口，引來對方更為尖細的呻吟。巴基張大了雙眸，不高興地瞪著史蒂夫，腳抵著他的胯下，反擊似地踩了踩，反問：「你是要舔整晚嗎？」   
  
史蒂夫笑了一下，起身從床頭拿了剩下半瓶的潤滑液，毫不節省地把手弄得滿是滑膩膩的液體，然後探進臀縫間，兩根手指插進後穴。他沒打算脫下那件丁字褲，他喜歡巴基穿著這個。  
  
巴基哼哼了聲，手伸向史蒂夫的作戰肩帶，把人扯過來，揚起頭和他索吻。他輕咬對方的厚而飽滿的嘴唇，一邊喘息一邊含糊地說：「嗯……我有沒有說過我喜歡你這套衣服？」  
  
「沒有。」史蒂夫又笑起來，看上去傻得要命，不斷地親吻巴基，「為什麼？」  
  
「性感，美麗，」巴基沒有猶豫地回答，在史蒂夫的手指按壓到腺體時綿長地呻吟一聲，赤裸的上身和作戰服緊貼在一起，乳頭被粗糙的布料磨得生疼，他拉著史蒂夫空閒的手到自己的胸前，挺了挺胸部讓他摸摸自己，「讓我想當場和你來一發。我想要你穿著這個幹我。或許我們下次可以試試看——我只穿著我的胸帶和腿帶，然後騎你……」他指了指史蒂夫的作戰肩帶，側過頭咬住對方通紅的耳垂，屁股搖晃著要求更多。  
  
「Fuck，巴克……」史蒂夫咒罵，往屁股送進第三根手指得同時狠狠地捏了把愛人的奶頭，換來對方摻雜泣音的哭吟，耳邊的熱氣和細細的呻吟讓他硬得發疼。抬頭含住抖動的貓耳，舌尖描繪耳廓，巴基更大幅度地掙扎，史蒂夫鬆開他的乳頭，移到臀部，重重地搧了一掌。  
  
疼痛刺激得巴基差點就落下眼淚，他委屈又不高興地瞪著史蒂夫，灰綠的眼睛閃著水光，像隻被欺負了的小貓，尾巴纏上史蒂夫的手臂，「你到底要不要進來？」  
  
「我會的，」史蒂夫輕柔地按壓剛才落掌的地方，細密的刺痛讓巴基臀部肌肉收縮，連帶著收緊了後穴，「如果你喵一聲給我聽？」  
  
「你他媽——你想都別想，羅傑斯。」巴基不可置信地搖頭，史蒂夫揚起了眉，沒有回應，只是抽出手指，拉開褲鍊，棲身壓上對方，尺寸驚人的性器在臀縫間有一下沒一下磨蹭，「我們有很多時間可以耗，親愛的。」  
  
只有繩子細的丁字褲因為陰莖蹭動而不斷磨過穴口，癢得不行，巴基咬著嘴唇粗喘，要他學貓咪叫，你在開玩笑嗎？那太羞恥了他才不會做——操，操，他永遠抵抗不了史蒂夫像狗狗一樣的眼神，該死的。  
  
「我恨你。」巴基憤恨地嘟噥，深呼吸幾口氣，「喵。」  
「Good boy.」史蒂夫又親了親愛人，任由鬧脾氣的小貓在自己下巴咬出齒印，扶著自己的陰莖插進不斷張縮的小洞裡。穴肉層層包裹住他的陰莖，他爽得低吟，又怕弄疼了人而不敢動作。

巴基急不可耐地搖著屁股讓人快點動，雙腿彎起勾掛在史蒂夫的大腿上，尾巴也跟著纏上史蒂夫的腰，後者扶著愛人的膝窩，一面將自己的舌頭放進對方嘴裡一面挺身開始抽送。  
  
史蒂夫大開大合地操幹巴基，幾乎每次都是全根沒入再整根抽出，像是要把自己的兩顆卵蛋也塞進去似地，力道重的發出了響亮的拍打聲，抽送時帶出的水聲和木製床板發出的吱呀聲迴盪在房內。巴基爽得眼睛上翻，被封在喉嚨裡的呻吟像是小貓嗲又甜軟的叫聲。  
  
龜頭蹭過腺體時巴基幾乎哭喊出聲，不知是貓咪五感強烈的緣故，快感像是被放大了數倍，他甚至來不及說出任何一句話就尖叫著高潮，精液弄得他的丁字褲一片狼藉。  
  
史蒂夫挑起了眉，「比我想像中的還快。」  
  
「去死吧，羅傑斯。」巴基忿恨地咒罵。下一秒他就被史蒂夫抱起來，他驚呼一聲，雙腿夾緊了對方的腰部，地心引力作用讓他得以吞得更深，超級士兵的屌塞得滿滿的，巴基滿足地嘆息，在對方一下下深深的頂弄中發出甜膩如蜜的呻吟。

他總不會抑制他的叫床聲，被幹得有些沙啞、低沉而帶著幾分泣音，不時和他又傻又笨的愛人調情幾句，比如——「C'mon…多弄弄那邊，你把我幹得好爽，親愛的。」他像是小貓撒嬌似地又舔又咬史蒂夫的下巴，「射在裡面，用你的東西填滿我，Stevie。」  
  
史蒂夫低吼了聲，眼神銳利又深沉得像是野獸，他把巴基抵在牆上，含著他的乳頭，更深更猛地幹他，每一下都精準地頂在腺體上，他的小貓被幹得滿臉是汗、口水和眼淚，臉色潮紅，嘴唇像是成熟的莓果鮮紅欲滴。乳頭被吸得腫了，比平時大個幾圈，又疼又癢，巴基讓史蒂夫也弄弄另一邊，把手伸進丁字褲裡給撫慰自己的性器。  
  
高潮來的又猛又急，史蒂夫濃稠而大量的精液全數射進肉穴；巴基則是射了滿手，他隨意地抹在自己的腹肌上，低下頭又去尋找史蒂夫的嘴唇。他們接吻，然後攤倒在床上，小貓躺在史蒂夫身上，饜足地打起了瞌睡。  
  
直到呼吸平順下來後史蒂夫才抱起懷裡的人去洗澡。他們在浴室又幹了一輪，史蒂夫拒絕了巴基想把精液留在體內的要求，於是巴基不高興地在他的手上咬出了深深的齒印（那幾乎見血了！）  
  
  
隔天巴基身上的尾巴和耳朵消失了。其他人可惜地抱怨，他倒是樂見其成，畢竟誰也不想莫名其妙被撸的頭髮亂七八糟，山姆甚至還拿貓薄荷試圖吸引他的注意（然後山姆的臉上多出了五條血痕，超級士兵貓咪的爪子不容小覷）  
史蒂夫對於不能撸貓似乎也有些可惜，在索爾把洛基抓回來之後他悄悄地去問了洛基能不能再給他變一次。晚上出來找消夜吃的巴基很碰巧地聽見了，過沒幾天史蒂夫回家時發現巴基躺在沙發上，身後又多了條尾巴——「巴基？洛基又對你做什麼了？」  
  
他的小貓看了他一眼，舔舔嘴巴，然後拉下了寬鬆的運動褲——褲子底下什麼也沒穿，尾巴的根部不是連在尾椎骨而是他的屁股裡。「他沒有對我做什麼，」巴基晃了晃屁股，勾起了一個懶散的笑容，「你還在等什麼——喵？」


End file.
